Seed grain requires moisture for germination. According to usual agricultural practice, when row crops are planted, the seed is typically placed in the top one-half to two inches of soil. Before the seed can germinate, it must absorb sufficient moisture for germination from the surrounding top soil, a process that requires at least several days. If the top soil is particularly dry, this process occurs at an even slower rate or, at times, not at all. Within any given field the soil moisture conditions can range from very wet to quite dry. These variations at planting greatly affect the rate of germination of the seed and consequently the maturity and yield at harvest. Also during the germination period the seed is more susceptible to mold, and the seed bed to erosion from wind and water. In those climates where the growing season is already short, or when extreme weather conditions shorten the usual growing season, these added days can be a critical factor in the quality of the harvest. Gardners for many years have planted seeds soaked in water overnight to increase the rate of germination. This has never been a practical process commercially due to problems encountered when handling wet grain in bulk. The individual kernels adhere to each other or "bridge" which inhibits the flow of the grain.